Mini Mac Adventures!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Prompt Series For AmyL! Enjoy Y'all!
1. When The World

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Time for some prompts! This is all for AmyL :) I did have a song fic included in this but my plot bunnies hid my notebook somewhere (someone invent a device where I can keep track where my notebook goes! I loose that thing too much), so the song fic will come at a later date! Then I have a request to do for Miss WynonaRose! Then after all that, I have another multi-chapter adventure for y'all :) Also, I'm going to get around to answering your reviews for the last story. So if I haven't gotten to you, I will! Eventually XD This horror title I've been writing has been really demanding my attention so after I write on here, I literally start writing chapters for my books. Which I'm on working on two of them. But the Disney Gone Demonic one, has my attention more. While fun to write so far, it's also a big pain in the ass as I'm taking a different direction with it. Going to die but I'm determined to get this get this book done! Anywhoozles. So happy basketball is over! We get our Mac back Friday! Whoo! I missed Mac. Two whole weeks without him...I'm in need of him and Jack being Jack. Still excited we get a second season! Yes! I was ready to do battle with the network XD I guess I put away my torch and pitch fork...I mean...my toys. Yeah. My toys. Let's go with that one. XD Alright, I'm done rambling now. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

 **Prompt Summary: Jack is hurt on a mission and Mac blames himself. Mac forces Matty to send him on a solo mission and ends up seriously hurt. When he gets back Jack forces him to open up and talk about what happened.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **When The World Caves In**

Mac read over the case file for the umpteenth time since he boarded the plane. He forces Matty to give him a solo case when the last case ended up with Jack getting hurt because Mac wasn't fast enough to help him. The case was suppose to be a simple snatch and grab. But the man got the upper hand and jumped Jack resulting in him gaining a few bruises. Nothing major and no broken bones. But Mac couldn't help but feel if he was just a little faster, he could've spared Jack of getting hurt. Now, instead of talking to Jack, he took a case. Another snatch and grab.

Mac was heading to South Carolina where a rogue agent was causing some havoc because his boss let him go when the dumb butt presented him with an idea that would've put his fellow agents in danger. Mac's job was to detain him and bring him back to The Foundation then his boss would then decide his fate. Mac asked why his boss didn't send out one their own to grab him and Matty said his boss was on a mission of her own and the call came from her asking them for help. Mac took the job at the first jump and headed out first thing in the morning.

He left right away avoiding Jack and the others. Though Jack has been blowing up his phone since he left this morning. Mac wasn't intentionally ignoring Jack just not talking to him until his mission was over.

After he landed and reached the place Matty arranged for him, he got ready to tackle his mission.

About an hour later he was tailing the rogue agent and that's when things went downhill. Mac got the agent but the agent had other ideas. While driving back to the airport with his guards that Matty sent to him, the agent somehow got himself to the front of the SUV and they wrecked.

The last thing Mac heard before he passed out was the sound of sirens, and he could've sworn he heard Jack calling his name.

Mac woke up in the hospital after being a two week coma with an upset Jack staring him down. When Mac was cleared to go home Jack had him back to his not Mac's place. Once at Jack's the man made the blonde boy park his broken ass in his room where he was tucked into bed. Mac was a mess. Bruises all over, cuts and scrapes, broken right hip, left ankle, dislocated left knee, sprained right wrist with a few broken fingers, slight concussion, sprained collar bone. Overall Mac was a mess and not leaving his bed until Jack not the doctor gave him the okay.

After Jack and Mac dinner it was time to poke his brain.

"Alright kiddo. Hit me." Jack said.

"With what?" Mac asked.

"You know what. Now talk or I get Matty to make it four months like we wanted and not three." Jack threatened.

Mac's eyes widened and deflated. He was sore and tired, and had this coming honestly.

"You got hurt and I felt bad." Mac said.

"And?" Jack asked. "Kiddo, I'm going to get knocked around. It's a part of the job. You know that."

"I know, but if I had been a little faster you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Mac said.

"No, I probably still would've gotten roughed a little. Mac, it wasn't your fault at all. The guy got the upper hand. It happens." Jack said. "Now, we good are you gonna run off again?"

"We're good." Mac said.

"Alright. Get some rest bud. I'll be downstairs if ya need me." Jack said making sure Mac took his meds.

"Kay. Night Jack." Mac sighed sleepily.

"Night brother." Jack said back smiling at sleeping brother.

Now Jack just had to make sure the house was Mac proof and he wouldn't be making any daring escapes.

 **There we go! The first prompt out of five :)**

 **Until Next Time! *teases my ink monsters with a laser pointer* This is amusing.**


	2. It's All In Your Head

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know. I'm terrible. *headtodesk* Real life caught up to me and I needed a few days off (and I also got caught up in writing for my books) and then I gave my Spn darlings there chapter, and wanted this out last night but my sinus headache turned into a migraine so I went to lay in my cold dark room for the rest of the night. We got two more fics for Miss Amy L to go then a request for Miss WynonaRose, then I got the next multi chapter adventure for y'all! Should be fun. I do have another request from Amy L that was going to be in this one, but I'm working it out to be a multi chapter fic. I think it would be better as one. It won't be released for a while, but when it does it should be fun. Anyways. How about last night's episode?! It was just what we needed ;) It was a great combo of sweet and angst, and it screamed Bromance the whole time XD Loved it! But next Friday's episode though...got me on edge already! I can't wait to see it! Is it Friday yet? No? Dammit. Lol. This week is going to kill me until I see that episode. But I guess I'll have to take my mind off it with writing! Whoo! Still celebrating season 2! IN YOUR FACE DINKLEBERG! Oh wait, sorry hold on...IN YOUR EYE DINKLEBERG! However it goes *shrugs* It's been a while since I watched The Fairly Oddparents. Anyways. Let's get going on to the next mini adventure!**

 **Guest-Yay! Glad you liked it :) Mac is going to be a hurricane XD I hope Jack is prepared because you're right, Mac proofing anything is impossible!**

 **Prompt Summary: Mission gone wrong and the team minus MacGyver are gone. Mac isn't coping so well, but is any of it real? Or is it all in his head? Stay tuned.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's All In Your Head**

It all happened so quick. They had a mission in their own backyard and somehow The Foundation was infiltrated. The scent of blood was thick in the air and it painted the walls and floors. Some managed to escape with the injured, but the dead still littered the floor. Earlier screams of agony and terror could be heard but now there was only an eerie and still silence. The place looked something out of horror movie. It being night didn't help either. Other agencies came to help and took care of things. The captured the ones who did this and were now trying to clear the building. Of what was left anyways. The building was a wreck. It would take some time to repair it if could be repaired. The dust and mist made it look a haunted abandoned building.

Agent swept the building floor by floor hoping to find survivors to this travesty. But they knew there would be more dead then living. An agent found a room with four dead agents and one injured. The blonde boy was lying on top of an older male agent sobbing painfully and softly pleading for him to come back and not to leave him. The agent sadly called in a squad to clear the bodies and medics came to look at the boy. They had to pry the poor thing away from the older agent, and sedated him for his safety.

Mac wasn't taking the death of his family well. He was catatonic and unresponsive. Though that didn't stop the older motherly nurse from fawning and taking care of him. She didn't have a family of her own and adopted him. Today was bath day and the motherly nurse decided to bathe him in the tub instead of giving him the usual sponge bath.

The orderly carried him and the nurse took it from there.

"You know sweetie, you should really wake up now." She said.

This got Mac's attention. He looked at the nurse confused. He was awake. Wasn't he? The orderly carried him back to bed when the bath was finished.

"Your family misses ya kiddo. You should really wake up." The orderly said as he walked out.

Mac was confused. He was awake. Why were they saying that? He fell into a restless sleep where he heard familiar voices calling to him.

 _Come kiddo. Come back to us. You've been asleep long enough. Wake up._

 _Please Mac, wake up. We're all safe thanks to you. Please. Don't leave us._

 _Mac come on, man. Please wake up already. We miss you._

 _Agent MacGyver I order you to wake up. We need you._

Mac listened to the voices but they vanished and he woke up back in his hospital. He sat up and pulled his up his chest, he then wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face into his legs. He cried. He wept for his family. He wanted them back so much. He didn't know what to do now. What could he do? He sobbed himself into exhaustion and heard the voices again as he drifted off slowly. They continued to beg him to wake up. Which really confused him to no end, so decided to follow the voices and see where they lead.

He got out of bed and noticed the hospital was empty. He was really confused now. He called out to anyone and no one responded. He bolted down the hall and ran down the stairs. He ran out the door and blinded by bright white light.

He opened his eyes and saw the same white ceiling he had been waking up to and was still confused. He turned his head when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mac! Oh thank god, you're finally awake!"

"Ja'k?" Mac slurred.

"Yeah bud. It's me. It's about damn time!" Jack said with a teary smile.

Mac looked around and saw the relieved smiles of the rest of his family. He fell back to sleep and woke up to them still here. He asked them what had happened and they explained that his plan had worked but he got hurt badly in the process, they told he had been in a coma for about two weeks and started showing signs of waking up a few days ago.

Mac suddenly understands. It was all a dream. He had been dreaming the whole time. His family wasn't dead, they were here. They had been here the whole time. He was glad. Everything was alright. Everyone was alright. He was alright.

"Get some sleep brother. We'll be here." Jack said softly while Riley dimmed the lights.

"I know." Mac whispered and fell into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.

 **Second prompt down! Two to go! Also, I left out the case on purpose ;) Use your imagination and tell me what you think happened!**

 **Until Next Time! Wants it to be Friday right nao!**


	3. They Always Came Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! As promised the next prompt is here! Whoo! Got one more to go then this is complete! Also, in case you didn't see it earlier, I released a tag for last Friday's episode today! It's up and running, and it's called Packaged Deal. I think I did good for my first episode tag. So go check it out when you get a chance :) Might do this Friday's episode too. We'll see though ;) But I so can't for it! Only two more days...*flat lines* You know, I'm a pretty patient person but when it comes to my favorite shows I become impatient. Why am I like this? Am I the only one? Anyways. If you follow me on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake, I've put up five new videos! These videos show you how to make sigils (for protection, little luck, positive energy, etc). If you watch the videos and make your own sigils please heed the warnings in the videos! They're there for your own safety. Anywhoozles. In the earlier fic I mentioned I wrote a little thing where Mac plays Five Nights at Freddy's and has two reactions. The first he got spooked by the robots (which is my favorite XD) and where he beat the game and didn't react because he's good at puzzles and thinks the game is silly...Oh Mac, you and your logic. I might post the one where he freaks because it's adorable! Though I could do both. Maybe. Still debating. Anyways. Go check out the one shot and enjoy tonight's prompt! Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Prompt Summary: 5 times Mac and Jack came back, 1 they didn't. Oh boy...this one was hard, not only because death fics make me bawl like baby but I've never done one of these before. But here we go! TISSUE WARNING! You're going to need them.**

 **TinkerBella7-Thank you sweetie! Sometimes short and sweet is good enough :)**

 **only-some-loser-Thank you sweetie! It broke my heart too...*sniff***

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Thank you sweetie! The way I imagined it...*shivers***

 **WynonaRose-Thank you sweetie! I once did a research paper in my college psych class on comas. So that was what I researched! It was pretty interesting and freaky at the same time. I got some comedy coming...just not in this prompt...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **They Always Came Home**

 **5-They Came Home After The Bridge Collapsed**

Mac had been taken hostage by the bad guy of the week. He tried to fight the man off, but he was a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier. There was no way Mac could take him without being snapped in half. They were currently on a bridge that seemed it would break any moment with just the slightest movement. Jack was on the other side trying to get the man to release Mac.

It wasn't working. The man was still threatening to send Mac over the bridge and into the unforgiving waters below. Mac was trying to struggle but the hold man had on him was steel like, and Jack could make out a few words from under the hand that was muffling Mac.

Another moment passed with nothing gained and the man was tired. He removed his hand from the boys mouth and took his machete then cut the ropes of the bridge sending all three in the waters below.

Mac and Jack survived coming out with moderate injuries and hypothermia. The bad guy didn't survive. He smacked his head on a rock when they hit the water and died from the impact.

But the important thing was Mac and Jack came home.

 **4-They Came Home After The Fire**

The Foundation had been infiltrated and was set a blaze by an arsonist sent by Murdoc. The arsonist nearly got away but was arrested trying to flee the scene. Everyone made it out except Mac and Jack. They stayed behind to make sure everyone made it and realized Riley had gotten trapped in one of the stairwells. Jack went after her while Mac cleared a path.

When she was cleared, Riley bolted out of the building coughing and wheezing. She made to Bozer and Matty but noticed Jack and Mac were not behind her. She wanted to go back in after them but Matty forbade it and sent her to the medical tent with Bozer as she got a team together to get the men out.

Mac worked on getting Jack out after he got trapped helping Riley. Mac collapsed to the floor and began coughing his lungs out. He getting really dizzy and it was hard to focus. He could hear Jack calling to him and got back to work. Mac managed to get Jack out and with the last bit of adrenaline they bolted. Just as the building was crumbling they came rushing out.

Medics came and took them away to the hospital where they were treated for their burns and smoke inhalation. Once they were cleared Mac went home with Jack and spent the weekend with him. They needed a bro weekend.

Not even a burning building could keep them from coming home.

 **3-They Came Home After Being Poisoned**

Mac writhed in pain on the bed. The poison was in full effect and Mac was afraid he wasn't going to make it. Jack was sitting beside him holding his hand in a tight grip hoping to ground him and tell him he wasn't leaving him. Riley and Matty were in the field trying to get the man that did to Mac and get the antidote. Bozer had made a clay model of Mac's assailant looked like and the girls took off. Jack refused to leave Mac so he stayed to keep him comfortable and as a calm as he could.

Jack got on the bed and scooped the sick and weak boy into his arms and held him. He whispered soothingly to him as he did many times before. Mac calmed after this wave of pain and snuggled into Jack's chest weakly grasping his shirt in his fist. Then Mac began to babble to his mother which scared the hell out of Jack. In a moment of clarity Mac assured Jack that his mother couldn't have him yet, it wasn't his time and fell into a deep sleep.

Jack tightened his hold on Mac afraid he was going to disappear and prayed that the girls returned with the antidote soon. Mac didn't have much time left.

His prayers were answered and the girls returned with the antidote. They injected the antidote into Mac and prayed it wasn't too late.

Soon they were all the plane home and Mac was doing okay. He was still shaky and a bit pale but his fever was gone and the antidote did it's job. Jack fussed over him the whole time settled on the couch with him. Jack pulled up Netflix on his phone and the two watched a movie until they fell to sleep.

Mac was alright and so was Jack. They came home today.

 **2-They Came Home After Being Lost And Beaten Up**

Jack carried a barley conscious Mac on his back as they made their way out of the forest with McGarrett and Danno leading the way. Five-0 called them asking for assistance, so Jack and Mac headed to Hawaii. The Five-0 squad was happy to see them again and got to work on the case. They were impressed with MacGyver's skills and the way he improvised. McGarrett was especially impressed and made a joke about keeping the kid here in Hawaii making Jack laugh and Mac blush.

As they got further into the case, they got too close to the bad guys and ended getting caught. Without much Mac gathered some things together in their prison and managed to improvise their escape while the others took care of the fighting, though Mac got in some hits himself. They wandered the forest as injured as they were until they came to the main road. Along the way Mac tripped and twisted his ankle. Jack ended carrying him the rest of the way. While carrying him Mac got sleepy as the sun beat down on them.

The group was treated at the hospital and released after a day. Jack and Mac said their goodbyes and promised to visit sometime.

They came home after being beaten down and lost

 **1-This Time They Didn't Come Home**

This case was the maker or breaker in the beginning. In the end it became the breaker. These people turned out to be terrorists and over took The Foundation. Mac and the group fought back and was victorious. But the victory wasn't so sweet.

Mac and Riley wound being separated from the group and taken to the leader. The leader was about to kill Riley to make an example out of her, but it was Mac that took the hit. Jack watched as his Mac took the bullet to his heart to protect Riley, protect their family. Jack was filled with rage and hate. He escaped his captor and took the leader down while taking three bullets. One to the leg, one to the arm, and one to his heart. Jack's body fell to floor landing next to MacGyver's.

It was raining that day. Many agents, officers, the Five-0 squad, and Army personal showed up to the funeral. Many tears were shed and words of love were said. Saying goodbye to family was hard. Bozer and Riley became better agents and continued to work for The Foundation with Matty. They felt the family legacy should carry on. Mac and Jack were buried next to each other. Matty had seen the two for what they were. Best friends, brothers, father and son, and felt it was only right for them to buried side by side.

They didn't come home this time. But there is never goodbye between family.

 **WHO LEFT THIS BOWL OF ONIONS HERE?!**

 **Until Next Time! FREAKING ONIONS!**


	4. No Such Thing As Goodbye

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Final prompt! AmyL I really hope you enjoyed your prompts ;) I did. Even if they broke my heart. The prompt you gave me where Mac is buried alive I'll be making in to a multi-chapter fic. It's too good for me not to play with and it ties in with the story I have planned, so it all works out! WynonaRose, you're up next sweetie ;) Thank you for being so patient! I know you're going to love what I have for you :) Anyways, how about tonight's episode?! Holy shit...I'm shaking from an adrenaline rush. All I'm going to say is that Mac is going to be grounded for a loooooooong time. Started now. MAC YOU'RE GROUNDED! FOR TWO MONTHS! Not even joking. Full on grounded. Alright, I'm done with that...but my goodness! Anyways. I'm sorry to do this after the last prompt but I must honor the request of my sweetie, so this prompt is another heart breaker. So get those tissues ready and prepare yourself. So no more rambling we're going to dive right into this. I have chapters to write for my novels and I'm slacking. So let's go, so the plot bunnies will let me sleep XD Here we go!**

 **Prompt Summary: Deathfic. What happens when the team loses their boy? TISSUE WARNING!**

 **only-some-loser-*hugs* There there. It broke my heart too.**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-*hugs* I cried too and I wrote it. I'm about to cry some more.**

 **AgentofLegends27-Here's another update :) Sadly...it's another heart breaker.**

 **BapBapBap28-*hugs* I know. It broke me too :(**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **No Such Thing As Goodbye Between Brothers**

In the end Murdoc got what he deserved, and Mac was the one that delivered the final blow. It poetic really. Murdoc wanted to be the one to kill MacGyver but Mac got the last laugh. But the victory didn't last and it wasn't so sweet. Even though Mac got the victory, Murdoc got to him first. During the fire fight, Mac and Murdoc battled it out and they fell from the ridge they were close to. Before then Murdoc managed to steal MacGyver's pocket knife and literally stabbed him in the back. Since the knife was small and Murdoc had poor aim while wrestling the wound wasn't too terrible but blood loss was still a problem. Mac took his knife out of his back and sliced Murdoc's throat before they fell.

"MAC!"

Was the last thing MacGyver heard before he hit the ground.

Jack found away down the ridge and got to Mac. He looked around and spotted Murdocs body. He was face down into the creek and finally dead. He turned back to his boy and gasped. Mac had been impaled by a root that had been sticking out of the ridge, and just a little one.

"Mac. Hey kiddo, open those eyes for me. Come on. Mac!" Jack said trying to rouse the boy.

"J'ck?" Mac slurred only managing to open his eyes half mast.

"Hey bud, hey you with me?" Jack asked brushing Mac's hair out of his eyes.

"S'me wh't..." Mac coughed out.

"Whoa. Hey easy. Easy. I got you. You're going to be fine." Jack soothed. "Stay with me bud. We're going to get you out of here.

"J'ck. Not g'nna make it...th's time..." Mac got out.

"What? Course you are! You're always fine!" Jack tried to argue.

"No...not th's time...won't even m'ke it to the...hos'tal." Mac slurred, he found it was getting harder to stay awake.

"Angus Timothy MacGyver you listen to me! You will make it! You're going to fine!" Jack said with his father figure tone. "You just lay quietly and let me do the work. Hmm? Just save your strength kiddo, you'll be up and about in no time!"

Mac shook his head no. He grasped Jack's hand tightly and looked at his best friend/big brother/father figure with watery eyes, and smiled sadly.

"Th're's neve' goodby' between br'thers." Mac whispered.

"That's right kiddo, that's right! So don't you dare say goodbye! Don't you dare!" Jack cried.

"My mom's waiting for me. I'll see you later...don' you dare give up...I will haunt your ass." Mac whispered softly.

"Angus..." Jack cried trying so hard to keep his Mac with him.

Mac squeezed his hand before stilling. Jack whimpered. Freaking whimpered! He didn't whimper. He try to rouse the boy. He shouted at him, shook him, even slapped him, nothing. Jack screamed in agony. He pull Mac into his arms and rocked him gently while whispering soothingly to him. Tears poured out of his eyes and he didn't enough to stop them. After a moment he pulled the branch out of his boys chest and stood up bringing him into a bridal carry. He carried his Mac to where the rest of the family was waiting. When they saw the two and really saw Jack's face, they knew. Matty covered her mouth with a soft gasp, Bozer was in denial as he fell to his knees, and Riley covered her face she cried.

It was surprisingly sunny the day of funeral. It was decided that Mac was to be buried next to his mother. MacGyver had quite the crowd. People he helped and saved came, MIT colleagues and friends, a ton of army personal, the whole Foundation and other agents from organizations, Five-O squad came to pay their respects, even Mac's real father showed up. Matty sniffed and tried to dry her tears with a tissue but it was pointless. Riley was sobbing into Bozer's shoulder. Bozer was sobbing with Riley while holding her. Jack let a few silent tears fall. The priest finished his prayer and Jack stood up to say what he needed.

"Angus MacGyver. He wasn't just my friend. When we met in the army he somehow managed to draw out the parental instincts in me. I wanted to wrap him up in cotton and never let him out of my sight. Every mission was the same, I went with him to keep him in my sight. If he was out of my sight, man my parental instincts killed me. But every time he came home. But this time. Mac wasn't just my friend. He was my little brother and he was also all the son I would ever need. Now, I have to bury my kid. But Mac was right as always. Right before he passed, he told me there's never goodbye between brothers. So I can't say goodbye." Jack said tearfully while still having his composure. He turned to the coffin and placed a hand on the flag covered coffin. "I can say, see ya later. So I'll see ya later kiddo."

Jack kissed his palm and placed the shaking hand back on the coffin. He backed away and watched as the coffin was lowered. He accepted the folded flag from the soldiers and saluted them. He told Bozer to go ahead and head to the house for the reception dinner.

Jack turned to the tombstone and laughed. There on the top of the stone there was a paperclip. He picked it up and patted the stone.

"Good to know you'll still have my back." Jack said. "I'll see ya when it's my time."

The gentle breeze was like a whisper assuring Jack that Mac heard him and he was alright. Just like he would be.

 ***bawls horribly* SERIOUSLY?! WHO LEFT THESE ONIONS HERE?! *continues sobbing* But in all seriousness, Amy L! I hope you enjoyed sweetie! Despite the heart break *still sobbing and blaming the non existent onions* I had fun doing these :) WynonaRose! You're up to bat!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
